<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Я художник, я так вижу by bfcure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184142">Я художник, я так вижу</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually he is the best, Crowley is very effective demon, Drama, Gen, Hell uses the energy of sins, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ад работает на энергии грехов. После "увольнения" Кроули с этим возникли проблемы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Я художник, я так вижу</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для команды Непостижимых Оменсов на ЗФБ 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Вельзевул не было сомнений, что создателей «Польских легенд» консультировал кто-то из демонов. Иначе откуда они узнали, что Ад работает на энергии грехов? Впрочем, до космических кораблей, чей двигатель запускал трёхэтажный мат, демонам пока как пешком до Сатурна. Как говорится: «Не до жиру, быть бы живу». После несостоявшегося Армагеддона и увольнения Кроули показатели энергии начали падать. Снижались они довольно медленно, но неуклонно, и Ад до сих держался на плаву во многом благодаря проектам того же Кроули (не к ночи он будь помянут): М25 плюс пара экономических решений послевоенной Европы. А ведь Кроули за М25 никто даже спасибо не сказал: во время презентации все громко ржали и обсуждали личные проблемы, идиоты. И не купать его в ванне во святой водой надо было, а выписывать премии и отправлять в ежегодный отпуск на Канары. <br/><br/>Да, к заданиям Кроули подходил, мягко говоря, творчески, но ведь главное — результат, верно? Взять хотя бы ситуацию с семьёй одного итальянского ремесленника. Вельзевул вдохновила манера художников изображать святых с атрибутами их мученичества: бедные женщины держали на подносах отрезанные груди и вырванные глаза, причём сами они изображались со всеми положенными природой органами. Двойной набор пресловутых органов никого не смущал, ни художников, ни заказчиков. <br/><br/>Кроули поручили внушить пекарю Антонио мысль убить семью Пергалоцци. Тот должен был отрубить голову главе семейства, положить её на серебряное блюдо и всунуть между посиневшими губами яблоко; старшей дочери, красотке Катарине, выпала бы судьба одной из мучениц, и она превратилась бы в жуткую скульптуру без глаз и без рук, а её мать… На ней Антонио потренировался бы в метании ножей, за неимением лука и стрел. Младшую дочь следовало оставить в живых, чтобы было кому свидетельствовать на суде.<br/><br/>Кроули выслушал приказ со спокойной усмешкой, а потом Хастур доложил, что девица Катарина всю ночь, как наездница, скакала на члене Антонио, и оба стонали так, что разбудили весь дом, и утром прохожие слышали доносившиеся оттуда ругательства, которые никто не посмел бы повторить в приличном обществе. <br/><br/>Естественно, Кроули вызвали на ковёр к начальству и потребовали объяснений. Какого, кхм, чёрта Антонио трахался с девицей Катариной вместо того, чтобы устроить кровавую баню?<br/><br/>— Во-первых, Катарина давно не девица, — невозмутимо ответил Кроули. — И она предпочитает размеры побольше. Антонио природа не обделила, так что они нашли друг друга. Во-вторых, в семействе Пергалоцци все друг друга ненавидят, да и у Катарины характер не подарок. Через два года после свадьбы Антонио сопьётся, а их сыновья будут промышлять грабежами. И в положенный срок Ад получит семь душ вместо одной. Что вас не устраивает?<br/><br/>— Ты не выполнил приказ.<br/><br/>— Я художник, я так вижу.<br/><br/>В глазах Вельзевул потемнело от бешенства. Кроули сплюнул кровь, но ухмыляться не перестал. И оказался прав, засранец: итальянская семейка обеспечила ад энергией чуть ли не на полгода.<br/><br/>Конечно, признать это значило расписаться в своей слабости, но угроза лишить сил на Кроули не подействовала.<br/><br/>— Вы знаете, что это не сработает, я сам себе источник, мой повелитель, — оскалился он, — так что давайте мне новое задание, и я пойду. Тут как-то сыровато на мой вкус.<br/><br/>Вельзевул оставалось скрипеть зубами (Кроули не был князем Ада, но и рядовым демоном он не был тоже) и гадать, разболтал ли он самую главную тайну Ада и Небес Азирафаэлю. Судя по тому, что до Армагеддона Гавриил периодически ругал ангела за перерасход чудес и в качестве штрафа запрещал пользоваться силами несколько недель или даже месяцев, тот и не подозревал, что тратит на чудеса и благословения свою собственную энергию, а не энергию Небес. И пополнить её запас очень просто: демонов питали злые дела, включая мелкие пакости, от которых никому не было вреда, а ангелов — творимое ими добро.<br/><br/>Вельзевул вздохнула (сегодня она выбрала для себя женский род) и критически оглядела себя в зеркало. Летнее платье с бабочками ей шло, как и колготки в сеточку. А новая шляпка с мухой была шедевром портновского искусства. Пора проследить за Кроули и понять, насколько велики шансы вернуть его на работу.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Кроули подъехал к книжному магазину Азирафаэля, превысив скорость как минимум в три раза, припарковался в неположенном месте и приклеил несколько монеток к тротуару.<br/><br/>Через несколько минут из магазина вышел Азирафаэль и уселся на пассажирское сиденье «Бентли». Он не мог не заметить знак «Парковка запрещена», как и показания на спидометре. Но ругать Кроули не стал, продолжая смотреть на него влюблёнными глазами.<br/><br/>«Отвратительно», — подумала Вельзевул.<br/><br/>Парочка отобедала в «Ритце» (и что они там ели целых три часа?!), а потом Кроули отвёз Азирафаэля обратно в магазин. Ангел сиял и бережно прижимал к себе горшок с незабудками. Мотор «Бентли» взревел, и машина скрылась за поворотом. Вельзевул почувствовала всплеск ангельской энергии — Азирафаэль послал вслед Кроули благословение, призванное обеспечить удачу во всех его начинаниях. Странно. Он же не мог не знать, что демонам свойственно устраивать людям неприятности. И при этом всё равно пожелал удачи одному конкретному демону.<br/><br/>Вельзевул сосредоточилась, пытаясь определить, куда направился Кроули, и переместилась в бар, где как раз проходила панк-рок вечеринка. Из колонок гремели Sex Pistols, а ностальгирующие клерки прыгали на танцполе, делая вид, что танцуют. Кроули сидел у стойки и пил… апельсиновый сок со льдом. Что озадачило Вельзевул даже больше, чем благословение Азирафаэля. Вскоре он завязал беседу с мужчиной, который сидел рядом. Вельзевул вгляделась в него: адвокат, сорок пять лет, женат, двое детей, вожделеет свою помощницу, которая в данный момент отплясывает со стажёром. Стажёр её не привлекает, а вот завязать роман с начальством она очень даже не против. Вельзевул затаила дыхание.<br/><br/>Да, Кроули точно стоило выписывать премии, и, так уж и быть, закрывать глаза на отношения с ангелом. Он не подталкивал своего собеседника к прелюбодеянию, оставив ему выбор. Однако свобода воли могла быть в том числе и оружием, потому что, поправив галстук, мужчина решительно двинулся к своей помощнице. Кроули допил сок и вышел из бара.<br/><br/>«Сколько энергии даром пропадает», — злилась Вельзевул, наблюдая, как адвокат и его помощница уединяются в туалете.<br/><br/>У Небес и Ада имелась ещё одна тайна: их агенты на Земле служили каналами связи, по которым энергия поступала как наверх, так и вниз. Из Хастура поставщик энергии вышел никудышный: одна душа при всём желании не могла обеспечить Ад необходимым количеством. А уж крови-то было: муж, заподозрив жену в неверности, расчленил предполагаемого любовника в ванной, распихал руки-ноги по пакетам и понёс к Темзе. Да вот незадача: когда он спускался по лестнице, из пакета вывалилась окровавленная кисть. Под ноги соседке — бабушке божьему одуванчику. Бабушка вызвала полицию и лишь поcле этого хлопнулась в обморок. Горе-убийцу повязали до того, как он успел избавиться от пакетов.<br/><br/>Вельзевул поморщилась. Может, Кроули и считал себя круче, чем он был на самом деле, но его проекты отличались изяществом и кажущейся простотой. И главное — они работали десятилетиями без трупов, сложенных в штабеля. Интересно, как он отнёсся к похвале за Инквизицию, к которой не имел ни малейшего отношения? Судя по двухнедельному запою, награда ему не понравилась. Хотя… пусть и дальше приписывает себе заслуги людей, только бы согласился снова сотрудничать. Художник, мать его за ногу. <br/><br/>Из бара Кроули поехал в книжный. Горшок с незабудками уже стоял на окне. Оно было открыто, и Вельзевул некоторое время смотрела, как Кроули и Азирафаэль пьют вино и оживлённо что-то обсуждают. А потом Кроули забрался Азирафаэлю на колени, и Вельзевул поняла, что скоро они займутся любовью: через две минуты, если Кроули разденет их с помощью чуда, или через семь, если сделает это по старинке. <br/><br/>Она отвернулась и пошла вверх по улице. Без согласия Азирафаэля Кроули ни за что не вернётся к прежним обязанностям. Настало время звонить Гавриилу. На Небесах тоже должна быть проблема с энергией, но архангел первым в этом ни за что не признается. Из гордости. <br/><br/>Что ж. Вельзевул пригласит его выпить, и вместе они что-нибудь придумают.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>